gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars Fanonpedia:Discord
Serwer na Discordzie Star Wars Fanonpedii powstał po to, aby umożliwić komunikację zarówno fanonpedystom, jak i innym użytkownikom, i w tym celu stanowi jej oficjalną metodę komunikacji zaraz obok Dyskusji. Role Role funkcyjne * – ** rola dla osób z uprawnieniami na wiki; ** rola dla moderatorów serwera. * – rola dla fanonpedystów. * – rola dla botów. Role rank Rangi przyznawane są w zależności od liczby wysłanych wiadomości i losowo przyznawanych za nie punktów, za które otrzymuje się odpowiednie poziomy. * Porucznik – poziom 1 * Kapitan – poziom 5 * Major – poziom 10 * Komandor – poziom 15 * Pułkownik – poziom 20 * Generał – poziom 25 Zasady/Rules |-|Polski= Regulamin # Na serwerze zabronione jest obrażanie innych osób oraz ich poglądów osobistych. # Na serwerze zabronione jest używanie wulgaryzmów, jeżeli zawierają one więcej niż 50% wypowiedzi. Z progu zwolnione są wypowiedzi nieprzekraczające trzech słów. # Na serwerze zabronione jest stosowanie gróźb tudzież otwarte życzenie komuś śmierci i poruszanie tematów o charakterze erotycznym lub nieodpowiednim dla osób poniżej 15. roku życia. # Na serwerze zabroniony jest spam, wandalizm i flood, a od użytkowników wymagane jest przestrzeganie zasad netykiety. # Za złamanie zasad postępowania użytkownik może zostać wyciszony, co oznacza, że przez ustalony odcinek czasu nie będzie posiadał uprawnień do wysyłania wiadomości. # Jeżeli osoba z pozoru pokrzywdzona przez użytkownika za takową się nie uważa, może ubiegać się o skrócenie jej kary. # Kara może zostać zdjęta tylko i wyłącznie przez tę samą osobę, która ją nałożyła. # Jeżeli użytkownik uważa, że został źle potraktowany, w pierwszej kolejności może udać się do osoby, która go ukarała, a po odbyciu kary — do Rady Serwera. # Jeżeli użytkownik zrobił coś, co nie zostało spisane w zasadach postępowania, o jego losie powinna zadecydować Rada Serwera. # Ze względu na swoją niepraktyczność bany wlepiane są tylko tym, których nie chce się na serwerze, na przykład ze względu na ich złe intencje. Pozostałe informacje * Osoby uznawane za niedojrzałe psychicznie zostają pozbawione dostępu do kanału . * Wzmiankowanie innych osób bez solidnego powodu nie jest mile widziane, a powtarzane wielokrotnie, może zostać uznane za spam. |-|English= Basic rules # It is forbidden upon the server to insult other persons and their personal views. # It is forbidden upon the server to apply obscene vocabulary, unless it takes less than 50 per cent of a single message. Messages composed of fewer than three words are exempt from the threshold. # It is forbidden upon the server to apply threats, overtly wish somebody's death, and speak on erotic topics or those which remain inappropriate for persons younger than 15 years old. # It is forbidden upon the server to spam, vandalize, or flood, and users are required to obey the rules of netiquette. # For a violation of the Rules, a user can be muted, which means that they will not possess permissions to send messages for a previously specified period of time. # If a person whom a banned user has seemingly injured does not regard themselves as such, they can apply for their injurer's ban to become shortened. # If a user claims to have been treated inappropriately, they may first go to the person who has punished them and, upon completing the penalty, to the Server Council. # If a user has committed something which was not enclosed in the Rules, the fate of theirs ought to be decided of by the Server Council. # Due to their impracticality, bans are only imposed of those who are unwanted on the server, for example by reason of their negative intentions. Other information * Persons regarded mentally immature are deprived of the access to the channel #kwestie-społeczne. * Mentioning other persons with no solid reason is not well-perceived and, once repeated several times, can be deemed spam. Kategoria:Dokumentacja